Eternity
by NightSkyEssays
Summary: The Titans are dead. Beast Boy trains to become a member of the Host while Starfire and Cyborg are little more demons. Raven is in hell while Robin must face life alone. Follow their journey through life and the afterlife, and watch as they struggle to survive.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"ETERNITY/span/strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Chapter One: Death/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Titans retreat!" Robin shouted, waving his arms frantically. They were not retreating. Cyborg lay on the ground, lifeless. Raven lay on the ground, lifeless. Starfire lay on the ground, lifeless. Beast Boy was in fact the only other Titan alive. Momentarily. The changling struggled to his feet and glared at the red giant that had done this./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""How could you?" was all he could get out before the demon crushed him under hands grown large enough to crush the Tower with a pointer finger. Robin tried - really tried - to convince himself that he should run. He had never been very good at running away. It didn't matter much in any case. His right leg was twisted strangely to the side. His arm felt twisted and sprained. He couldn't run if he wanted to. Trigon laughed and turned away from the broken boy, walking in the direction of Jump City./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""No...no, please, no!" And it was then that Robin was left alone to watch his city die as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"On the other hand…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Beast Boy was dead. There wasn't any white light, but there was a buzz in his brain. He felt like he had woken from a very long dream. The kind of dream you spend a lifetime before waking up. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Maybe I am dreaming/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;", he thought. Blackness surrounded him but it was slowing turning to grey. It took him a moment to realize the grey was actually blank steel. Steel surrounded him, walls, floor and ceiling. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg lay next to him. They were all unhurt. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I am dreaming. Yep, this is a dream/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;", he decided silently. Starfire crawled to her feet, moaning softly, while Cyborg seemed to be coming out of shock. Raven stood carefully and appeared to be her normal self although she was rubbing her arms like she might be cold. Starfire stumbled toward her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Raven, where are we?" she asked. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Of course she asks Raven. Raven knows these things. No! This is a dream, /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Beast Boy told himself again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I don't know. I think we're -" The floor rumbled abruptly. The walls shook, but Beast Boy felt no panic. In fact, he was starting to feel better. More alert, more alive. His senses were kicking into overdrive. The steel walls, ceiling, and floor offered no explanation. Cyborg, halfway to his feet, suddenly fell over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Dude, what's -" Before Beast Boy could finish, Cy had vanished into thin air. He looked to Raven. "So what's going on here? I really hope you tell me that I'm dreaming." Starfire nodded agreement, but Raven shook her head sadly. Her eyes seemed to be focused on something beyond the steel. She too was gone within a couple seconds./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I do not like this...I do not like this at all," said Starfire. She came closer to Beast Boy, who was now a gorilla. Whatever was happening wouldn't happen to him without a fight. Whoever was taking his friends would find themselves against a very angry 600 pound animal if they tried to take him next. They stood back to back, a battle position they had practiced many times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Starfire gasped. Beast Boy turned… But she wasn't there. He was alone now. Alone to face whatever invisible thing was harvesting his friends. As his gaze swept across the room he noticed a door. Funny. That hadn't been there before had it? From the door walked in an angel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Beast Boy felt his gorilla form shrink away. "I am dreaming, I am dreaming, I am dreaming," he repeated over and over. Maybe if he just sat down and closed his eyes and tried very, very hard to wake up…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Here, let me help you up./spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" The angel had not vanished. Beast Boy smelled the ocean on the creature's wings. The salty, tangy scent was real and almost tangible. He scooted away. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I see what you're thinking. Don't worry. You won't be hurt, /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"the angel told him. In a haze, Beast Boy raised his eyes and his hand. The angel's "voice" was so soothing. Still, something inside him tensed up as the angel reached down. He almost expected something to happen, but nothing did except his position. He was pulled upright. He stuttered a thanks, shaking under the cool stare. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"You won't be hurt/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;", it promised again as it pulled Beast Boy into its arms. Beast Boy felt a wonderful peace, a pure emotion of calm and zen. The angel tightened its arms and then - /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"BLACK! A hand was pushing its way into his chest, trying to find his heart. "AaaaaaaaaaAAa!" The hand chilled him, rendered him immobile. It found the organ and twisted it in its grip, pulling it through the opening it had made. No longer was Beast Boy allowed the freedom of screaming. His lungs pitifully collapsed, begging for air, for something. All his muscles went limp as cells began to die. And he could do nothing but watch the heart in front of him as it kept beating, beating, beating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Let me die! Let me die now!/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" his mind cried in total agony. But he could not. Something slimy and cold had grabbed hold of his ankles and wrists and would not let the pain fade away. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Help me,/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" his strangled emotions shouted. For an eternity he watched his heart beat in front of him. For an eternity he cringed helplessly with pain. And then his heart was back in his chest and he was freefalling, screaming once again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Darkness pressed close to him, like a living thing, stifling any stirrings of hope. He would fall forever it seemed. No! He landed and all his bones shattered. But he could not die, or even faint. He felt every moment of pain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Aaaa!" His yells came quick and hoarse. "Help me god!" But god could either not hear him or could not help him. As the words trickled out of his mouth he wondered what he had done to deserve this. The slimy things from before brushed past his face and made him whimper. He was being pulled somewhere…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Light was back again. It was so blinding after the darkness that Beast Boy had to close his eyes for several minutes before he could even squint./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight:normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Garfield Logan." The sound of his name almost made him weep; he was too tired to cry right now. "From hell you have called, a feat no ordinary creature could accomplish." Beast Boy couldn't stay awake any longer. The absence of pain and the soothing voice lured him to sleep…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"br /span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Grigori shook his head sadly. Every sinner that managed to call out came out like this: a heap of broken bones and torn emotions. Utterly broken. It was a rare occurrence for a hellbound to call strongly enough to be heard. It indicated potential. Only some would recover enough to begin training, and only a percentage of those actually managed to become a part of the Host. Garfield Logan was weaker than most coming from the demons' clutches. They must have liked him fiercely. It didn't seem as though he was going to make a recovery. The most Grigori could do for him now was let him rest somewhere safe and quiet. The Watcher sighed unhappily and walked from the room. Best now to report to the Master about the potentially failed saving. He hoped he wouldn't be punished too severely./span/p 


End file.
